Nicolae Căpreanu
Nicolae Căpreanu, also known as the Hero of Domilicium, is a fictional character and the main protagonist in The Fall of Civilizations book series written by MJ Nazario. Despite his middle-aged appearance, he is the Epitome of Domilicium (similar to an Avatar from Avatar: The Last Airbender) who seeks his vengeance over his preteen granddaughter's death under the hands of the evil adolescent Margaret Malevolent and her Chaotic Federation goons throughout World War III. History Birth Early Life As an Olympic Equestrian Athlete Representing Romania As the President of the Romanian Olympic Committee As the President of the International Olympic Committee As a Governor As the President of Romania As the Secretary-General of the United Nations Start of World War III End of World War III Powers and Abilities *'Fluent Languages': The Epitome of Domilicium Nicolae Căpreanu was able to speak over many different languages, including his own (Romanian). Trivia *Marilena stays with her husband, Sorin, until the baby is born, insisting that her "son" keep the strong "Carpathia" name. *In the prequel, it is suggested that his name means "victory of the people." This refers to his first name Nicolae, which comes from the Greek name of Nikolaos, which means victory over/of the people (and this was hinted at with the name of the artificial insemination project, Project People's Victory). Despite referring to a group of non-mainstream/not accepted "Christians" called Nicolaitans in Revelation 2:15 in the Christian Bible (or the New Testament), he is actually a purely good-at-heart man, and he is devoted in worshipping Jesus Christ. *The President of Romania soon resigned in favor of Căpreanu, with the unanimous support of that country's parliament (an event which would run contrary to the current Constitution of Romania; the Romanian President is directly elected, and in the event of the death, resignation, or removal of the President, the presidency is assumed ad hoc by the President of the Senate until new elections are held). Was it only his luck, or was it by such accident out there? Character Basis Nicolae Căpreanu is most likely based on former Romanian President Nicolae Ceausescu. This is evidenced by both Căpreanu's and Ceausescu's use of cult of personality in their rules. Also, both hail from the country of Romania, and moved up the political ladder in that country with incredible speed and ease. Finally, a nickname for Nicolae Ceausescu is "The Genius of the Carpathians", and that is even the name of his biography. However, "Căpreanu" comes from the word of a "goat," that means he's in the Year of the Goat, which also corresponds to the Chinese zodiac calendar. It is also interesting to note that Nicolae Căpreanu and Leon Fabiani essentially share the same first names as Nikolai Lenin and Leon Trotsky. Normally, Căpreanu and Nicolae Carpathia are alike, but there are differences: *Unlike Nicolae Carpathia, he is not the Supreme Potentate of the Global Community, and he did not take over the world. *Căpreanu is NOT the Antichrist, but he is actually a decorated war superhero who saves the world from evil. *Marilena Căpreanu may be his mother like Carpathia, but he has a real father: Sorin Căpreanu. Also, Baduna Căpreanu is also his uncle too. *Since Carpathia is mentored by Satan, Căpreanu is instead mentored by Odin, Ra and Rama (and all these deities are good). Also, he gets mentored later on by Quetzalcoatl, Isis, Thor, Saraswati, Ek Chuaj, Enlil, Bacchus and Hephaestus (and all these deities are good too, like Odin, Ra and Rama). *As if Carpathia is a Satanist, Căpreanu is instead a devout Roman Catholic. *Carpathia may be an evildoer (and since he's an antagonist in the Left Behind series), but Căpreanu is a proud do-gooder (because he's the main protagonist of The Fall of Civilizations series). Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Middle-Aged Characters Category:Protagonists